1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector including an engagement portion for ensuring that an electrical contact of the electrical connector engaged with an insulation housing of the electrical connector securely.
2. The Related Art
According to the current development of electrical technology, portable electrical devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and others, are capable of communicating with other electrical devices through electrical connectors configured therein. Because of downsizing issue and reducing weight, the size of the portable electrical device is getting smaller. Consequently, downsizing size issue is also a designing purpose of electrical connectors.
An electrical connector is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 087218667. The electrical connector is arranged at a surface of a printed circuit board. The electrical connector includes a housing, a receiving room leaded to a top surface and a bottom surface of the housing, a cyclic projection arranged at the bottom surface of the housing and surrounding the receiving room. An E-shape electrical contact has two fixed portions and a connection portion between the fixed portions. A soldering portion is arranged at a free end of the fixed portion and perpendicular to the fixed portion for soldering to the printed circuit board. While the housing and the E-shape electrical contact are assembled, the fixed portions of the E-shape electrical contact respectively contact both sides of the housing and the connection portion of the E-shape electrical contact is received in the receiving room of the housing.
However, the electrical connector has no engagement device for ensuring the E-shape electrical contact engaged with the housing securely. If a matching device unsuitable engages with the electrical connector, for example a contact of the matching device obliquely inserting into the receiving room and pressing the connection portion of the E-shape electrical contact, the E-shape electrical contact will depart from the housing via the pressing force from the contact of the matching device.